Sink or Swim
by foreversnowynights
Summary: It was on that fateful day Arthur's ship sank into the sea and he was rescued by Alfred, a local merman. Now Arthur must survive on a deserted island with Alfred as his only companion and learn his bearings under the water as well as above it.
1. Chapter 1

Sink or Swim

**This was meant to be a small AU oneshot, and it has turned into an absolute monster with a life of its own (it even has its own Twitter). It's going to be a twoshot (a very long twoshot) and I have no clue when the next chapter will be posted.  
>But anyways, it's pirate!England and merman!America~ I know both of them are a bit OOC, but they will get more in character as they go along. Point of view does switch thought it's mainly Arthur's point of view. There are time jumps, and quite a few actually. They aren't consecutive so don't be surprised if something changes and it wasn't that way before.<br>**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I would be the happiest person in the world and I'm quite sure my parents wouldn't be telling me to get a job.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sky had shown signs of it all day. The gray heavy clouds, no sun rise and the strong and angry breeze. So everyone on the rickety ship knew what was going to hit. Just when it was got them.

The ocean came up in gapping waves, like the sea was opening its mouth to swallow the ship whole. The waters dark and alive with its anger, striking the boat over and over in hopes that the walls would cave and let loose the men aboard into its hungry belly. The mast snapped and down it went with a tumbling crack as the waves gobbled up what it could. Men yelled over the thunder, some for help others to hold on. The captain screamed his orders as a wave lifted up from its resting place next to him. His green eyes flickered over to the wave as it rose higher into the sky and he felt his heart beat pick up.

A flash of light blue in the dark wave drew his eyes and then it was down, pummeling him into the deck and throwing him onto the side of the boat, his breath disappearing from his chest as it did so. And he was swallowed into the ocean, his eyes were open as he heard the fatal cracks and screams, then the silence that enveloped him as the ship went down. He hung loosely by the rope tied around his waist, his body floating uselessly in the frozen water around him. He saw no life boats getting sucked down with him and he hoped for the best as he saw bright colors flashing around him as well as the world growing dark as his lungs exploded and begged for air. The last thing he saw was blue. Not the angry blue of the ocean surrounding him nor the blue of the ocean on a good day, but the blue of the sky. The pure bright blue of the sky.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was sore. His body ached and cried but what lay beneath him was soft and warm against his cold and pained skin. A voice, one of a language he didn't know spoke to him. It was smooth like a good skipping stone and moved quickly like a river. Something touched his face and his eyes squeeze tighter together, he heard a laugh, like tinkling bells and he opened his eyes.

The world was blurry to him at first, the colors and shapes blending together in a tremendous swirling mass. He made a whimpering sound and the voice laughed again. Two hands lifted his hand and something smooth was pushed into it. He tried to speak but something was pressed to his lips, then it was gone.

He opened his eyes again, not having realized he had closed them in the first place. The world was clear and defined. He sat up and eyed the beach around him, listening as the waves beat softly against the shore and the wind ran through the tall grass and trees. He frown and stood, stumbling as he did so. He opened his mouth to call out but found his throat and mouth as dry as the desert. His throat constricted and he grimaced looking around and seeing a bottle in the white sand. He stumbled over to it and lifted it into shaking hands. Drink. He felt his insides cheer at the sloshing liquid in the green bottle. He ripped the cork out with his teeth and tipped it into his mouth, enjoying the burn on the drink sliding down his throat. He finished it in several gulps, feeling relief. He sighed happily, until his stomach flipped and squeezed. He fell to his knees gripping his stomach an felt pain he couldn't remember ever feeling before. The drink came back up mixed with bile and he wanted to cry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the sun set he had convinced himself he was going to die. He told himself he lived a good life over and over again, but as he lied in the sand, the water washing up against his toes and feet and his arms digging into the smooth sand, he couldn't help but let a few tears stray.

The voice was back. It spoke from the water and he wondered if it was wishing for him to join it so it could drag him down into the black depths to his death. A few more tears were let loose and the water splashed around as if something was coming out. Then he felt a hand in his and he shot up, green eyes going wide as they met calm, smiling blue. Hesitantly, he reached out with shaking fingers for the creature, the other man. It blinked as he touched it, eyes never leaving the green and leaning into the touch. He spoke, and the man watched with interest the way his mouth moved, so slowly and graceful, creating sounds that were like flower petals or a sunny day. He listened as it spoke, loving the sound will all his broken and dying heart. It was a relief he wasn't going to die alone. He felt a hand on his stomach and he looked down to the other man, freezing. Not man. Merman.

He choked and felt sadness and fear rush at him. This man, this creature sunk his ship and saved him. It brought him to this deserted island. And now it was going to have him die. Tears ran down his cheeks once again and two blue eyes widened, the voice flew out faster, as if the creature was panicking. He closed his green eyes and just cried. Arms enveloped him as the voice began to sing. The melody sunk into his skin and bones. His muscles relaxed. He felt heavy, lethargic, and dead. Soft sobs left his mouth as he felt himself sinking into darkness. He was dying, he was sure of it.

But instead of dying he fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he awoke the merman was gone but in his place was a pile of fish, seaweed and green bottles. He stood on shaking legs and gazed at the fish. He took a few steps forward and fell into the sand. He let out a shout and closed his eyes as he hit. He gasped for air in the shock and stress of the fall. A shout and then running. He looked up to see the merman running towards him. Naked.

A dark blush ran across his cheeks as the taller blonde pulled him into his arms, speaking to him in his rapid and beautiful tongue.

His mouth dropped. The creature smiled and patted his cheek at the reaction, as if it was an adequate response to his words. Then he gently laid him back in the sand and left him to pile the wood. He stopped after making a large pile and stood back, looking to him for something. Slowly, he walked over and began working on lighting the wood, cussing when he burned his hand on the fire when it burst to life. The merman-turned-human stumbled human and grabbed his hand, inspecting it as he hissed at the tight and hot feeling of the flesh on his hand. The merman tisked him and dragged him over to the ocean, lifting some water into his hand and then pouring it onto the burned palm. He hissed and bit his lip. The merman glanced up and then back at his hand. He whispered something and the water glowed a clear-sky blue. He let loose a howl as the water sunk into his skin and rehydrated it as well as healed it. He sucked in gasps of air but was grateful for the gift. He stood, the merman watching him all the while and he removed his long and tattered jacket, handing it to the merman to use to cover himself on land. The blue eyed man took it with wide eyes. He sniffed it as if he could smell poison and was checking for it. He rolled his eyes and took the jacket back, placing it on the merman's shoulders. He then spoke his first words to the merman. "Thank you." He murmured as the merman fiddled with the jacket, playing with the sleeves and the decoration of it as if in amaze of it all. The human shook his head and gathered some fish from the pile, searching for a sharp rock to skin and gut the fish with before cooking it.

As he worked he felt the merman's eyes in him, then the blue eyed man was next to him, pointing frantically at the fish making loud eager sounds with his throat. A large brow raised and the human looked back down at the fish, shrugging and giving it to the merman.

The taller of the two (the merman being the taller) shook his head and put it back on the rock, snatching the sharp rock from the human who made a sound of protest but grew silent when he watched the gestures of the merman. "You want me to... teach you how to prepare fish?" The merman froze at his words and gave him a confused look. He sighed and took the sharp rock back, picking up another fish to begin the process once again, but slower to show the blue-eyed merman how. The merman's face lit up in a child like happiness and he make a sound of joy, sitting with his hands on his knees and his eyes wide, absorbing everything the human could teach him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day when he awoke the pile of wood had already been set up and was awaiting flames to engulf it and bring warmth to him. He stood and went through the process of lighting it once again.

As he finished that he turned to see the merman, sporting his jacket watching the fire with amazed eyes. He chuckled and the merman looked at him, gesturing to him and the flame. He smiled for the first time in what felt to him was forever and the merman quieted at the look. The merman stared at his smile as if it was another gift, one more special then the jacket or learning how to prepare fish. He gestured for the merman to come over as he gathered some left over sticks to teach him how to light a fire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

His life continued on like that for a while, him awakening to a pile of wood, sometimes lit and sometimes not with food on the side for him to make and the curious merman waiting for him to teach him something new. he had already grasped some English, being able to call him by his name now (which was Arthur) and say other things as well as demand to learn more.

He was the only contact Arthur ever had, the island keeping him stranded to the merman's mercy and as time grew on the island, he stopped caring about that. He felt safe with the merman. No longer was he the captive of a dangerous beast, but the friend of a child.

"Ar-thur!" He heard the voice call as he finished lighting the fire. He turned to see the merman, who since learning bits and pieces of English had taught Arthur a few words in his language as well.

"Ah, good morning Al." He said shortening the merman's real name (which was too difficult for his human tongue to make). Al smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around the human in a loving, and at the same time crushing, hug.

"Goood mor-ing Ar-thur!" He chirped, his words coming out a bit botched but better then the day before. "Can you..." He paused and frowned. "Word!" He demanded. Arthur chuckled.

"Can you give me a description on what you want?" Al frown, thinking about all the words Arthur had just said and nodded slowly. He moved his mouth slowly, first planning out the motions his mouth made while saying the word and then spoke.

"Night!" Al proclaimed, "Prin-sess?" He bit his lip in thought, as if he wasn't sure he was in the right for the language now. "Hero!" Arthur smiled and patted Al's hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft hair tangling in his fingers.

"You mean a story?" Al nodded franticly, his eyes wide and exited. He dropped down to cross his legs and sat eagerly in wait.

"Story! Want a story!" Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed with a soft smile.

"Later Al, okay? Stories are for night time." Al frowned but nodded.

"Okay." He said his tone a little disappointed.

"Now come help me with the fish." Al's frown disappeared and he smiled brightly, running over to help.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

As time went on it grew cooler on the island and Arthur guessed winter was heading his way. He had no idea how winter was on the island and so he began to prepare. He built himself a small shelter and gathered fish, drying them in the sun and coating them in salt that he had gotten when he had boiled the ocean water. Al had watched as he made his preparations, a frown on his face the whole time. He looked as if he doubted the shelter, the flimsy logs pinned up against another tree, coated in palm leaves. Arthur just snorted at the gaze and continued on. His shelter would last. He would be fine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A storm much like the one that had hit so long ago when Arthur's ship had been dragged down into the sea and him saved by the merman hit again while Arthur was on the island. The trees swing wildly and crashed down around him, the ocean washed up on shore and ate away at the sand. The rocks on the beach tumbled away into the waves and the food and drink that Al had left for him were as well.

For the first time since he had first woken up on the island deserted he cried. He was afraid as he ran for higher grounds. Lightening struck a tree and it light up the sky, shaking the ground as he fell into the mud and muck. The sky lit up again with lightening and fire. As Arthur pushed himself up out of the mud he realized he was either ground to drown or burn and a fresh round of tears trickled out. "Al!" He yelled as he stumbled around the island. He prayed for the merman to hear him, for him to come and save him from the impending doom around him. The sky flashed again and he heard a cracking sound. Then all air had left his lungs and pain was exploding in his spine. He couldn't move. He couldn't escape. Tears sped up and he sobbed freely. He was going to die alone and Al, poor Al was going to find his dead body one way or another. His vision grew fuzzy and he slipped into unconsciousness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he awoke he was in pain, but he heard crying and that beautiful tongue he had listened to for so long before it became tainted by his own language. There was more than one voice that spoke now. One young that he knew to be Al, and the others were ones he had never heard before but just as beautiful. Al's was panicked and hurt. He sounded worried and Arthur wanted to hug him and bring joy back to the voice. A light touch to his spine and he screamed. White erupted behind his eyelids and he felt his lucidness began to slip once again from him. "Arthur!" Al's voice reached out to him. Arthur was gasping for air like a fish. He couldn't get enough in and his lungs felt like they were collapsing. He wanted the release of unconsciousness. Why couldn't he just slip out and be in no more pain? What was keeping him lucid? The voices slipped back into his ears and Al's was more frantic then before, a few of the others were as well but the strongest held its weight. His eyes opened to slits and Al glanced down at him, sinking to his human knees to touch his face. "Arthur! Okay? You okay?" He couldn't respond. There was too much. Al frown and his hands were hesitant o touch on his face as if he was going to break. Tears were sliding down his cheeks as he rubbed his cheek against Arthur's. "Arthur." He mumbled. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur." A voice spoke and Al continued to weep over him. He began muttering things to Arthur that were both in English and his first language. They were words of affection and comfort.

Then he felt something creeping up his spine and his eyes began to water. He realized he had begun to talk. Alfred watching him sadly now, his eyes wide and fearful as Arthur realized he was begging for relief, begging for death. He wanted to stop because he knew he was scaring the merman but he couldn't. He wanted it. The voice spoke over his pleas and Al closed his eyes. He leaned over and spoke. "Change? You want help?" Arthur looked at Al out of the corner of his eye.

"Please." He whispered his voice full of pain.

"It hur-t. It... w'll hurt." Al said in his broken English. Arthur could have cried. He had to go through more pain to get relief? But he made a sound of acceptance. "L-legs 'nd b-ack. W'll hurt." A few more tears dripped from Arthur's eyes and he suddenly felt a numbness spreading through his limbs and black spots dancing in his eyes. He smiled. "Arthur?" He felt death seeping into him and it felt like peace.

"Al." He whispered, "Al I'm leaving now." Al frown in confusion. Leaving meant going away. Where was Arthur going? His eyes widened as he deduced what Arthur meant.

"No!" Al said, fingers curling into Arthur's shirt. "No! D-don't go! I fix you! Make better!" Arthur's eyes were closing, the light in them fading as he fell into sleep.

"Goodbye... Al." He whispered. He was so glad he was able to say goodbye to the creature that had brought him so much joy over the past few months, years, centuries. He was so happy he wasn't going to die alone, the one thing he feared the most. His eye lids fell shut and he breathed a sigh of death.

"No!"

From the calm and peaceful death Arthur was sinking into, pain interrupted and rushed through him. His legs felt like the flesh was ripping apart and conjoining again, his muscles melting and moving in foreign ways to his body and his spine was shifting, changing. He heard a scream and realized it was his own voice. Then he sunk down into oblivion once again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The breeze was a cool sea breeze and the sun was warm on his flesh. That was the first thing he noticed when his lucidness returned. Then he felt the warm ocean water washing up on his fingers and... no, there was something missing. He struggled to reach his body. He needed to move, he needed to know what was wrong with his body.

As his body woke up he found he couldn't move his legs or his feet. He could feel them laying partially in the sand part in the water. Limp, heavy, and a bit numb. He let loose a cry of fear. Hands were on him right away, pulling him close in an embrace. Soft words of comfort were whispered into his ear. "Arthur, it okay." He knew right away that Al was the one holding him and comforting him, and he clung to Al. His eyes flew open, wide and panicked.

"L-legs!" He cried out in his hoarse and broken voice, not wanting to look down. Al frowned and glanced at where his legs should be.

"T-tail." Al said looking back at Arthur. Arthur froze and looked down at his legs. A long emerald green tail took the place of his legs, the scales glimmering in the light and the fin basking in the cool water. He stared at it. Then at Al. The blue eyed merman wasn't looking at him, but instead finding grains of sand that were far more interesting with his fingers. Arthur opened his mouth, then closed it. His head dropped back down onto Al's lap and Al jumped. Arthur ignored him as he fretted over Arthur.

His legs were gone. Replaced by a deformation he would never be able to fix. Wasn't it enough that he had lost his ship, his crew? Then to go through the pain of breaking his spine, and now no more walking. No more running or jumping or land. No toes to dig into the sand or feel the cool dirt beneath his bare feet. He was alive, but at the cost of his life of land, now to sink down into the cold dark depths. He didn't even know the merfolk's language!

He felt pain, unbearable pain in his chest and remembered that merfolk couldn't cry, they instead felt pain. He let out a sound that was much like a sob, his fingers digging into the sand in anger and pain. Al watched him quietly as his mouth moved to form words but none were ever spoken. His blue eyes fell to the sandy ground and tears came to his eyes, as he was in the form of a human. They trailed down his cheeks silently as he clutched at the jacket Arthur had given him. His first gift, his most precious object besides Arthur's friendship. His second most favorite thing, right after Arthur himself. "Safe." Al said quietly and he heard Arthur's voice dim to nothing. "Safe now, all better." He sniffled but tears continued to come. Had Arthur wanted to die? Had he been selfish and kept Arthur with him against his will? "Leave?" He asked looking up, blue eyes wide and scared gazing into green. "You want... to leave?" Arthur blinked and placed a hand to Al's cheek, rubbing away a stray tear. He said nothing. "You... are sad? Want to leave? I sorry. Hurt you." Arthur's eyes were so sad and they broke his heart. He just wanted Arthur to be happy. He wanted Arthur to be as happy as he was whenever Arthur was around. He wanted to give Arthur everything he had given him. Arthur sighed and nuzzled his face into the cloth of his jacket, his eyes heavy an tired.

"Al," he whispered quietly, "Al I'm so tired. Why am I so tired?" Al blinked and gazed down at the sleepy and newly transformed merman. "Al. Al, I'm sorry. Thank you Al. Thank you so much." Then he was asleep, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly in light puffs of breath. Al smiled sadly down at the former human. He took the head that was resting on his lap off and placed it in the sand, then removing the coat and folding it and hiding it under some rocks to protect it. He turned to Arthur and saw that he was drying now and he smiled. The tail twinkled in the light for a moment, the scales shrinking to look like form fit pants, very form fit pants, then sinking into the skin and leaving flesh behind. Legs instead of a tail and toes instead of a thin membrane to propel him in water. But of course with legs now in place he lay naked in the sand and sunlight. Al turned towards the ocean and waded in, hoping Arthur would forgive him later. Praying Arthur would still be his friend and not hate him for taking so much from him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Arthur awoke again his skin felt tight and sore. He looked down to see the lightly burned flesh of his body, legs and other places included. His face became a light red and he sat up, letting out a sound mixed with pain and joy. He pulled his legs close to his body and rejoiced, tears of happiness streaming down his face. He stood up and looked around for his blue-eyed merman, his green eyes sparkling with mirth but found no sight of him, instead finding his clothes, cleaned of blood and dirt and dry.

The merman was nowhere in sight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Days past and the only sign of his merman's existence were the piles of fish, wood and bottles of drink that ended up on the beach every morning, waiting for him when he woke. He felt distressed now that he had no talk with. No Al to enjoy a good sunset with or to watch the fish as they swam in their groups creating rainbows in the water. He was completely alone. "Al!" He yelled out to the ocean, praying the merman would answer him.

Was the merman upset with him? Was he leaving him because thought the tail was grotesque? A deformation of the body? No, he didn't think those things of Al's tail. Al's tail was beautiful, a shimmering blue, like his eyes. Lighter then the ocean and more beautiful than the sky itself. His tail and fins were beautiful. Arthur's were not. They were ugly and disgusting. Slimy and tainted by his human air. Not sleek and elegant like Al's. He himself as a human was ugly, as a merperson, even worse. That's why he had run from his home as a child and become a pirate. Because no one cared how you looked as a pirate, just how strong you were and how much gold you had.

Alfred was beautiful as a human and a merman. He had the best of both. But had he thought that Arthur's feelings on the fins were applied to his own as well? Was that why he was gone? He was hurt by Arthur and yet he still cared enough to leave him food and heat.

Arthur fell to his knees on the beach and looked out at the ocean. "Al..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al had been watching Arthur the whole time. He felt bad for leaving Arthur for so long on his own and even worse when he watched Arthur collapse on the beach and stare out into the ocean as if it was a cursed thing keeping him from happiness.  
>Hesitantly, Al slipped below the surface once again and swam down. He swam into his cave and dropped down to the sand covering the bottom, watching as the objects he had collected from Arthur's ship glittered and shone in the light that made it's way into the cave from the whole at the top. The golden necklaces and bracelets, the strange three pronged objects that looked like tridents and sharp long things that he didn't understand. Boxes and clothes he had pushed into different corners, organized by size and content. He would bring the long jacket Arthur had given him down to his cave, but it was special, and he wanted nothing but his own hands to touch it. He sighed and watched as bubbles floated from his mouth and out to the surface.<p>

Arthur. Arthur. Arthur. Arthur. The mystery man he had saved from a ship wreck, tied to the mast of a large ship full of treasure. Al had watched as the wind and ocean ripped away at the boat, wanting to kill and eat every man aboard the boat, but Al wanted to help. So he found all the smaller boats that he had seen sailors use before when their ship was getting eaten by the sea, and pushed them towards the men. He watched as they helped each other then turn towards the boat and yell out for the man hanging from the mast. He watched with wide eyes as the smaller blonde struggled and then fell limp as the ship was swallowed. He panicked and dove down for the man, feeling a connection to him for some reason. He had a need to be the hero and save this man. He wrapped his arms around the man and looked into the eyes as they shut. He snapped the rope and freed the green-eyed man.

He surfaced and looked around, the smaller boats where leaving, drifting away and Al knew he couldn't give the half dead man to them now. So he brought him to his private island, the one where he practiced walking and sat on to sun bathe. He laid the man out and felt compelled to talk to the man. He spoke of simple things like life in the ocean and the color of the sky for hours. He sighed and lifted his shell necklace from his neck and slid it into the man's hand. He watched as the mouth opened slightly as if to speak and in his haste to leave he had leaned down and given the man a quick kiss. It was not so much for affection, but for a goodbye. He then jumped up and left and Arthur had lost the shell in the sand.

He closed his blue eyes and thought of the green eyes of his human friend as he laid on the ground, unconscious and in pain when he had found him during the storm. He had heard the calls and run ashore, only the find the smaller blonde under a tree. He lifted it carefully and he was going to move Arthur when he heard his brother come up behind him and warn him not too, saying it could hurt the man more. He felt so helpless as his brother ran off to go get help. All he could do was make sure Arthur didn't die before the elders came to help him. When they did come they just looked upon Arthur with disgust. He was a human, he deserved to die, deserved all the pain the world had to offer. Al had felt a strange emotion boiling in his stomach and made him want to hurt something, but instead of doing what his fists wanted he begged for help. Then Arthur had awoken, begging himself for peace and help. He cried and pleaded. Al had just looked towards the elders as they watched the man laying in the mud begging for help. They held no hatred in their eyes then. Just pity.

Al spoke with Arthur as the elders whispered of a way to save Arthur. Give some of his scales to Arthur and he would change, becoming an immortal merman as well. He could stay with Al forever. But then Arthur began to fade, and fast. He looked so happy too. Al was scared and he ripped the scales from his tail, not caring of the pain and applied them to Arthur's flesh. He watched as the legs mutated and ripped. He covered his ears when Arthur screamed. He cried when Arthur slept.

His friend, his favorite person now was sitting alone on a beach. His blue eyes opened and he moved quickly to the shore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur was sitting curled up beneath a palm tree. His forehead touching his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. His eye lids drooped as he watched the darkening water and sky. He felt arms wrap around him and a head nudge into the crook of his neck and he smiled sleepily. "I'm so sorry Al." He whispered and he felt the merman's head rise so that it was his chin resting on Arthur's shoulder. "Your tail is beautiful. I never thought that you were ugly." Al frowned.

"Ugly? But Arthur is mad 'cause I took legs..." Arthur shook his head.

"No, no. I'm not mad at that. I'm not upset with you at all." Al closed his eyes and laughed. Relief flooded him.

"Arthur is happy? Happy with me?" 

"Yes. I am happy." Al let out a shout of happiness and squeezed the man tight. He nuzzled Arthur's neck and released him, lying back in the sand.

"Arthur, tell me stars." Arthur chuckled and leaned back into the sand next to Al.

"It's 'tell me about stars', but of course. What do you want to know?" Al smiled.

"Everything."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al had found out how to say the rest of his name in English ten moon cycles after he had changed Arthur. Alfred, the elders told him. They had said he needed a more proper human name if he was going to spend so much time with a human. Alfred had been so happy with a better name and he had rushed to tell Arthur, who was rebuilding his shelter to protect him from the winter rains which he learned the year before where dangerous. Alfred smiled as he ran across the beach, white sand spraying out from behind him as he made his way over to Arthur. "Arthur!" He yelled excitedly, his eyes twinkling. Arthur turned around to be swept up into a hug and he laughed.

"Yes, yes!" He chuckled as Alfred held him tight. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"My name!" He said with a giggle (a manly one! Because Alfred was a hero now!). "I have a nice name!" Arthur smiled as well, glad that the merman's English had improved so much.

"Yes you do Al." Alfred shook his head.

"New name! I have a new name! Better!" Arthur frowned and Alfred panicked that he had upset Arthur.

"A new name?" He looked down to the ground and his eyes were confused. The nick name he had given Al was just fine right? It was special, to Arthur at least… Alfred hurried to continue his news.

"The elders gave me it! Said that better for humans!" He took Arthur's hand and Arthur's green eyes gazed up into his blue. They looked hurt. "My name Alfred! Al short for Alfred, right? I wanted name that was like the one you gave me!" Arthur blinked, face blank, then he broke out in laughter and brought Alfred into a hug.

"It's a perfect name for you." Alfred grinned brightly into Arthur's shoulder.

"Cause I'm a hero?" Arthur shorted and released the taller man.

"Yes it's because you're a hero."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur's hair had grown past his ears and almost touched his shoulders. He frowned as he looked at the scummy long blonde hair, twirling a lock of it in his fingers. He looked up from his reflection in the water as he heard Alfred running up the beach. "Arthur! Arthur! I found-!" He stopped and sucked in some air and then paused. "Hair, yes?" He asked, checking the word before using it. Arthur nodded. "Awesome! Your hair is loooong." He said, using a word an annoying albino merman had taught him after his explorations, which Alfred had relayed to him with much enthusiasm. Arthur nodded sitting back in the sand with his hands on his knees.

"It has. Soon enough I'll look like a woman." Alfred nodded frantically.

"You do now Arthur!" Arthur sputtered, and Alfred laughed wildly while chanting 'pretty woman Arthur' over and over until Arthur had tackled him to the ground.

Once their wrestling match was over (Alfred had won), Arthur was even more filthy then before. He sighed and grumbled a few curses under his breath. Alfred sat up and smiled. "I can cut your hair Arthur!" Arthur looked skeptically at Alfred.

"Oh really?" 

"Yes really! I have sharp thingys that cut stuff! I found them!" Arthur blinked.

"Could you bring them here?" Alfred nodded and stood, striping himself while Arthur yelled at him for indecency with a reddened face. He ran into the water and swam off. Arthur felt a pang of jealousy that Alfred could be so graceful in the water but he shook the thoughts from his head and went to thinking how he was going to cut his hair.

Alfred returned a few minutes later, carrying something behind his back and biting his lip. Arthur stood and handed him his jacket. Alfred jutted out a pair of scissors in Arthur's direction. Arthur stumbled back with his mouth opening. "Those are mine!" He shouted eyes wide in surprise and Alfred didn't look at him, but nodded.

"I found them." He mumbled.

"Where?"

"The bottom of the ocean." Arthur blinked and closed his mouth.

"Oh." Alfred nodded and gave them to Arthur. Hesitantly, Arthur took them and grazed his fingers over the cold wet silver metal. He breathed put and looked up at Alfred. "Can you take me to where you found them?" Alfred bit his lip and his chin met his chest.

"No." Arthur frown and his large brows furrowed.

"No?" He snapped, "Why no?" Alfred avoided his eyes.

"I moved everything I found." Arthur took a step forward.

"To. Where."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred couldn't have been more miserable. Arthur was going through all his stuff and taking it. He was taking Alfred treasures! The shiny things and the precious things he had collected from Arthur's sunken ship. Every object Alfred had to keep company with when he wasn't with Arthur, Arthur was taking. Alfred would have cried if, one he could cry and two if it didn't hurt so much to cry as a merman. So instead he moped around at the hole in the top of the cave. "Al..." He heard the other merman say and he looked down sadly, seeing Arthur lying in the sand at the bottom of the cave. Alfred frowned and floated down to the green tailed merman and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Arthur sighed.

"Why do you have all my things Alfred?" Alfred fingered the sand, digging holes in it nervously. "Alfred." He said dangerously.

"I miss you..." He said in a small voice. Arthur was silent. "I miss you, and I can't be with you all day..." Arthur sighed and pulled Alfred into a hug. Alfred stiffened but accepted the sign of affection gratefully.

"You are a silly lad, you are." Alfred frowned and backed out of the hug to look at Arthur. He felt a bit of surprise at Arthur's smiling face and loving gaze. "If you missed me so much then just join me on land. I don't mind if you stay." Alfred blinked and shook his head, deciding he would rather be silent at the moment then speak, looking back into the sand for words. "Then do you want me to join you in the ocean?" Alfred's head shot up, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You would do that?" He asked incredulously, joy creeping up his spine. "You would come and live with me here?" Arthur was quiet and held a thoughtful look. Then he nodded, almost to himself rather then Alfred.

"Yes... I do believe I would..." He nodded again, more sure then before. "Yes. Yes I think so." He gazed into Alfred's blue eyes, sparkling with joy. Alfred let out a cry of joy and gathered Arthur into his arms, holding him tight as he swum around in acrobatic sprints of happiness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Night had fallen and Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seabed as he watched the moonlight distort in crashing waves. Down below it was so silent. Like death. He began to shake as he felt the darkness creep up on him. It was like drowning, but silly him, he couldn't drown! He couldn't die either... He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight and singing something quietly to himself. He heard a groan from across the cave. "Arthur?" Said the groggy voice of Alfred. Arthur froze, voice stopping in his throat but coming out as a squeak. "Arthur?" The more lucid voice asked, then he felt a hand on his arm and he jumped up, shouting in fright.

The ocean was calm then and he could see Alfred's worried expression. "Arthur, you okay?" Arthur shook his head quickly but did not leave his perched post on the cave wall. Alfred sighed and swam up, taking Arthur's hand and pulling him down. He gazed into Arthur's eyes and smiled. "Don't worry Arthur! I am a hero! I'll protect you!" Arthur sighed in relief as Alfred snuggled up to him.

The dark wasn't so deathly now that he had Alfred cuddled up to him. He didn't feel so alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The more time Arthur spent in the ocean, the more he longed for home. His home. His little cottage, right next to the ocean in England. He dreamed of it every night and he wondered why he hadn't before he joined Alfred in the water. Maybe that's what he needed, a trip home, back to England. To see his home and see his crew. Yes, that is exactly what he needed. But how would he get back? He had forgotten so much over the lost time he had spent on the island and in the water. He felt so unattached from society and people he didn't think he would be able to rejoin them, even if it was for a day.  
>Unfortunetly for Arthur, Alfred noticed how complacent he had seemed lately. He didn't enjoy watching the fish go by or playing with the dolphins as much anymore and when he wasn't with Alfred he was up on the sunbathing rocks, staring at the shore as if it was the only thing in the world.<p>

"Arthur?" Alfred said, pulling Arthur from his daydreams of his cottage.

"Mmmh?" He hummed in return, not looking at the blue-eyed merman. Alfred turned his gaze to the water. He knew what he had to do. He had to give the land back to Arthur. He was born a land-walker. He didn't belong in the sea. Maybe on a boat, but that was sturdy, made from the earth, not the water.

"Do...do you want to go home?" Arthur's gaze shot to Alfred. The piercing green eyes surprised and filled with hope. Alfred felt pain in his chest. Arthur did want to go home.

"I, I do Alfred. I want to go home. I miss my cottage." Alfred chocked. Oh no. Arthur meant home. His actual place of dwelling. He wanted to leave Alfred. Pain spread throughout Alfred's chest and he couldn't pull in enough air. Arthur frowned. "Alfred, are you okay?" Alfred nodded but inside he felt dead. Arthur didn't like him anymore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a stormy day when Arthur left for England. The ocean was angry and the sky was sad. Alfred just laid in his cave and didn't even leave to say goodbye. He had no reason to do anything now that Arthur was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He wasn't welcomed back home as a hero or missed. Hell, he wasn't welcomed at all. He climbed out of the ocean and walked into his cottage, gathering a pack of things that wouldn't be destroyed in ocean water and he went to the local pub, finding all his crew mates from his sunken ship and spent all the money he had (save a few golden and silver coins for Alfred to play with like the child he was). His crew mates greeted him like anyone would have had they seen someone they thought had been dead for nearly ten years (and seeing him the same as when they had last). Many screams and even a chair thrown in his direction.

After explaining his situation and telling his story they had rejoiced, treating him like a king. They drunk and sang into the wee hours of the morning and gave Arthur a few things to take with him back to the island, promising to visit him one day (or to have him visit himself).

At the week's end, he headed back to the ocean and left England.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred hadn't moved and inch when Arthur had left. He had given up on life and joy. The elders as well as his friends and brother tried to convince him that Arthur was returning but he didn't believe it. He had seen Arthur's eyes and knew what was in them. He meant to stay and never return. So of course when he heard the voice of his dear friend, he believed he was hallucinating again. "Oh Alfred." A voice said. Blue eyes shot open and he sat up, looking at the merman Arthur. "You truly are a silly thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Blue eyes shot open and he sat up, looking at the merman Arthur. "You truly are a silly thing."

Alfred rushed forward in joy, had he been human at the time tears of joy would have run down his face. He held Arthur close as the man-turned-merman chuckled and ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, repeating over and over how silly Alfred was for thinking he was leaving forever and how he could never do that to his most precious treasure. And after hearing that he himself, Alfred the blue-eyed, blue tailed merman was Arthur's most precious treasure he sobbed, feeling so much pain and so much joy.

Arthur ended up dragging him to shore so he wouldn't pass out from the pain in his chest, but he was just so happy. He felt that it was too perfect. Once his legs had formed and the tears began to trail down his cheeks he began to drift off to sleep. His eye lids were so heavy and the past few weeks of Arthur being gone had lifted off his shoulders as he clung to the smaller man. Arthur continued to run his fingers through Alfred's hair as the younger cried, a soft smile on his face. "Shhh love, it's alright. I'm back, I'm staying." Alfred looked up into the green eyes. He prayed to the moon goddess that Arthur would never leave again, never ever never for the rest of time. It hurt too much to be separate. He sniffled.

"Promise?" He asked with watering eyes, the blue so much more vivid and electric in the shield of water. Arthur chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I promise. I won't leave you again." He paused and Alfred bit his lip. Was Arthur rethinking his promise already? "But," he began slowly, "When I travel back to England, you'll need to come with me." Alfred's eyes widened and he pulled Arthur closer once again burying his face into Arthur's chest.

"Thank you Arthur." He murmured, nuzzling his face into Arthur's stomach. His eye lids were heavy and began to droop. Arthur chuckled.

"You didn't sleep much did you?" He whispered as he ran his fingers through Alfred's soft hair. "Come; let's get you into a bed." Alfred yawned and let himself be pulled up by Arthur, dropping his arms around the smaller man as a means of support. Arthur tugged him along the sand until he felt soft moss beneath his toes. He opened his eyes a bit to look at the moss, having not walked into the jungle of the forest before (he had gotten the fire wood from the edge of the forest and when Arthur was hurt he wasn't that far in).

"Arthur?" He mumbled tiredly. Arthur hummed in return. "What's that stuff on the ground?" Arthur glanced down as they walked.

"That's moss, Alfred." Alfred nodded and continued to loom around the forest until Arthur pulled him to a stop and pushed him down. "Sleep here, okay? I'll sleep right here." He said pointing to the spot next to him, another comfortable looking spot with thick soft moss. Alfred nodded and closed his eyes; enjoy the feeling of sinking into the moss rather than his usual seaweed bed. He was asleep almost instantly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur had been overjoyed to return to his island home, determined to make it as much like his home in England as possible. So the next morning when he and Alfred woke up they began scouting the island for a good spot for Arthur to build his home.

After several hours of walking through the hot forest Alfred collapsed under a tree and gasped for air dramatically, with a hand thrown across his forehead. "Arthur," he wheezed as Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I need water. Can we please find some water?" Arthur blinked and frowned, looking closely at the taller man with a careful gaze.

"Yes, of course! Are you okay?" He asked when he saw the dark circles below the sky blue eyes. Alfred nodded slowly and stood, giving Arthur a weak smile.

"Of course I am! I'm the hero!" Arthur rolled his eyes with a huff, wishing he had never explained to the silly merman what a hero was.

They began their trek once again, though this time noticeably slower, Arthur keeping a careful eye on Alfred. His mind began to drift as he watched the taller saunter through the trees. His brain wrapped around his soon to be permanent home. He was going to stay, and he was immortal now. He could live through anything and everything. He was going to outlast all of his friends and family. In just a few short years, they would be gone and he would have no reason to return to England ever again. His last visit to England had been exactly that, his last visit to England. He would just stay on this island with Alfred. "Arthur." Forever. "Artie?" Alone. "Arthur?" With Alfred. "Arthur!" Alfred's voice cut though his thoughts and he jumped his green eyes wide.

"W-what?" He shouted. Alfred rolled his eyes and tugged him forward.

"I found somewhere nice for you Arthur!" Arthur glanced from Alfred's exited face to the clearing he had dragged him into. It was a good sized clearing, flat with a thick mossy bottom. The trees towered over head but they were thick and stronger than the trees on the shore, good for protection against the winter storms and the sun's intense rays that burned his pale flesh (how it was still a milky white after all those years was beyond him). Best of all was the waterfall that spilled into a large deep basin. It was big enough to swim and bathe in as well as deep enough too. He walked over and glanced into the basin, the clear blue water making it look almost like the sky as well as giving a clear view of the bottom. He noted the hole in the basin, guessing that it was an underwater cave, and how it was perfect for Alfred and himself. He glanced back to Alfred who was rolling in the moss much like a happy puppy, chanting over and over 'mossy, mossy, moss'. Arthur smiled. What a child.

"It's perfect." He said aloud and Alfred stopped, sitting up with a gleaming grin slapped across his face as well as some of the thick moss clinging to his hair.

"Awesome!" He shouted loudly and he jumped up and ran into the water, throwing off the jacket as he hit the warm water. Arthur laughed as he watched the merman poke the top of his head up, his eyes above the water as well as the tips of his ears but nothing else. Encouraged by Arthur's laughter he swam forward, grabbing Arthur's leg and yanking him in. He let out a howl of "Git!" as he hit the water (partially because his clothes were now soaking).

"Sorry..." Alfred mumbled as Arthur crawled out of the water looking very much like a wet cat. Arthur grumbled some unintelligent remarks as he stripped himself and pulled out a dry pair of trousers from his satchel (he had gotten it in England). Alfred then too crawled out of the water and curled up in the moss next to Arthur, his knees touching his chin and his head tucked under Arthur's arm. He sighed.

"It's okay." He mumbled, not being able to stay angry with someone who could look so pitiful. Alfred glance up, his eyes wide and innocent and Arthur sucked in a gasp. Did he always have to do that with his eyes?

"Really?" He asked voice full of hope. Arthur flinched inwardly. God Alfred was like a child.

"Yes really." He said with a huff, unlacing his arm from around Alfred. He stood up and looked at the sky. The sun light was beginning to disappear. He looked around the forest and walked over to the edge of the clearing. He yanked a few branches down and looked towards Alfred who was watching him with mild interest, having more fun kicking his recently transformed tail in the water.

"Hey Artie?" Arthur paused and frowned at the name but ignored it.

"Yes Alfred?" He answered as he pulled up some moss and began setting up a place for the fire.

"Do you want me to explore this thingy?" He looked up at a splash; Alfred was in the basin again, eager to begin and please.

"Sure, just be sure to return with something for us to eat." Alfred nodded enthusiastically and sunk into the water.

Arthur watched as the bubbles disappeared, then he began collecting larger branches to build a small hut until his 'official' home was completed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The cave exploration had gone well for Alfred, him finding the underwater cave perfect for his new home and a tunnel leading from the basin to the ocean. He had been able to catch plenty of fish and even make a new net of sea weed to cover the tunnel entrance and trap the fish in the basin. He surfaced several hours later and gazed around the clearing, seeing the sun had set leaving a well-lit fire and a dozing Arthur in the night. Alfred smiled and crawled out of the water, his fin changing into legs quickly now that they were used to the land now. He donned his jacket and took two fish with him to the fire, preparing the meat and cooking it for when he woke Arthur up later.

As the fish cooked on the fire he watched Arthur sleep, his muscles relaxed and a light smile on his lips as if he was having good dreams. Every few minutes his nose would twitch and he would mumble something about a green mint bunny that could fly and then continue on sleeping peacefully. Alfred chuckled and tapped Arthur with his fore finger lightly on the nose. "Arthur," he whispered smiling when two bleary green eyes opened, a scowl donning Arthur's face and taking the spot of his smile.

"What?" He hissed, though it held more sleepiness than venom. Alfred gestured to the fish ad he took them off the fire and he caught the hungry look in Arthur's eyes.

They ate the fish quickly and went to sleep, waiting for the coming day of work.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Building had gone smoothly, Arthur's new cottage settled next to the basin and in the shelter of the trees, which was a lucky thing because winter was approaching, and fast.

Within a week of completion the first storm hit, the wind howling and the rain pounding and Arthur with a raging cold. Alfred sat with the green eyed man as the storm ravaged the island, worried that the storm was just increasing Arthur's sickness as two days after the storm began he vomited up until there was nothing left in him. Alfred had dragged him to bed and felt his forehead (as Arthur had taught him) and bit his lip when it felt unnaturally warm to him.

Arthur hadn't been so out of it since he had hurt his back all those years before and Alfred had helped him. He had never been sick on the island before either, so as he lay in his moss bed and Alfred cared for him, he worried about when Alfred would catch it. His body wasn't made to inhabit human sickness; Arthur would make it out fine. Alfred on the other hand...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Was he in the ocean? Or was he on land? Alfred wondered as his brain muddled around in fading thoughts. He was in a daze, his stomach was painfully empty and his throat burned as well as his mouth. His muscles ached and he felt so cold. He was shivering constantly, even when a strange voice told him to relax. The muscles in his stomach clenched and he heaved again, feeling cool sweat drip down his hot brow. He whimpered as nothing but bile came up. He felt cold hands rubbing his back and even though they were a comfort that someone was there with him, it was not the comfort of the pain going away.

As he finished heaving once more the hands pushed him back into a soft bed and his eyes opened. He wondered when they had closed. He listened as the voice spoke, telling a story of a hero who saved the life of a young man who had but hurt and how they became best friends. Alfred liked that story. He liked it a lot. And as he sunk into darkness the thought of how the story was like of him and Arthur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur felt bad. No, Arthur felt horrible. He had given Alfred his virus and now the poor man was lying in bed, hallucinating of god knows what (he was speaking his native tongue) and he was so sick. Alfred hadn't eaten in several days, everything Arthur being able to shove down his throat vomited up again. His fever had grown and he was now begging for help.

Arthur watched silently as the merman twisted and turned on the bed, trying to escape the deamons that haunted his dreams. He cried out silently and Arthur sighed, his eye lids heavy with the nights he had stayed up caring for Alfred. He crawled onto the moss be and lifted Alfred up into his lap and he leaned back against the tree that walled one side of his house. His eye lids drooped and Alfred's movements calmed until he had stopped moving all together. Bleary blue eyes opened and stared at Arthur as he slowly drifted off. For the first time in days he heard Alfred speak though it was in his native tongue. The words were a whine but came out like a song and Arthur was asleep, Alfred drifting off as well and leaving a silent world outside as the rain dripped down and the wind's howls calm to a soft breeze.

And everything was at peace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Weeks passed before Alfred was well enough to leave the warm cottage, leaving everything up to Arthur to do. Arthur caught the fish and clams, corralling more fish into the basin when he was returning from the ocean. He cut fire wood and found kindle to help it burn. He boiled the water he collected and placed it in bowls he carved and old bottles he still had left over. By the time the sun set each day he fell into bed and was asleep instantly. Alfred's blue eyes watched him every day as he did his chores. They were cold and calculating, but warm and worried at the same time.

One evening when Arthur tumbled into the cottage, and collapsed into bed Alfred spoke. "You shoodn' be doin' so much." He said his voice hoarse as he spoke. It sounded as if he swallowed nails. "You're gonna get sick 'gain if you do tha'." Arthur turned his head so that instead of lying face first into a pile of moss his face was looking in Alfred's direction. Alfred frowned at the look Arthur had on his face. He had changed so much over the past few weeks. He wasn't the happy man he used to be. He was so much more careful and serious.

"Someone needs to watch after you." He whispered, eye lids feeling heavy and his words partially slurred. Alfred sighed and coughed, wheezing when he was done. "Do you want some water?" Arthur asked, his brows furrowing as he began to get up. Alfred stayed silent as the man walked on slow limbs to get a hollowed out gourd he had filled with water. Arthur placed the bottle in Alfred's hands and he felt Alfred yank him down in a quick movement, adjusting him so he lay between Alfred's legs, his head resting on Alfred's chest. His green eyes were wide but he didn't move, just listened to the heart beat pounding in his ears. Alfred smiled softly, the pressure of Arthur laying on his chest feeling good and watched as Arthur fell right to sleep, his head going limp and pressing on his ribs (it didn't hurt, it actually added the right amount of pressure to help him clear his lungs and breath). One of Arthur's arms rested on his belly and the other sprawled out next to him, his legs curling up slightly. Alfred closed his eyes and listening to the puffs of air leaving Arthur's mouth, drifted to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred was feeling better by the end of winter, his chest having cleared up and his muscles no longer sore nor his stomach clenching until he vomited. Arthur was doing well too, having built up some muscle of his own from the manual labor he had to do while Alfred was sick.

It was like spring had come and healed their bodies, giving them a new strength to work and live, though Alfred watched Arthur much more closely now. His fear of disease had surfaced finally when he had gotten sick. For a while, he had thought he was going to die and leave Arthur all alone. He never missed a chance any more to give the smaller man a hug (no matter how much the Arthur disliked being touched).

Alfred watched as Arthur carved one rock with another, chipping away at it until sharp and deadly. "Arthur," he began, pulling Arthur from his concentrated trance. Arthur hummed in response, glancing up from the sharpened rock and them back. "What's that thing for?"

"Hunting." He responded simply. Alfred frowned.

"What's hunting?" Arthur stopped and paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"It's like fishing," he said carefully, "Except with land and air animals." Alfred's eyes widened.

"You don't mean those small soft ones with the big ears*?" He asked recounting the small fuzzy rabbit he had seen the day before. Arthur nodded.

"Yes. Those and other animals." He touched his stomach gently, "I can't keep eating so much fish. Now that I know there are creatures on this island other than the fish I want to have a better meal." Alfred looked like he was going to cry. Arthur frowned. "What's wrong?" Alfred sniffled.

"Please don't hurt the small furry thing!" Arthur's face scrunched up.

"You mean rabbits?" Alfred nodded and Arthur sighed. He scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "Okay. No rabbits."

That evening they had some bird for dinner. Alfred ate it quickly, enjoying its foreign (and much burned) taste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had moved all of Alfred's things he had collected into the underwater cave and cottage, Alfred finally having real clothes other than the ragged coat Arthur had given him when they first met. Arthur watched him as he ran around the clearing, the clothing freeing him more than the long coat did, but still a 'restriction' to Alfred. Arthur couldn't help his smile as Alfred jumped and rolled in the moss, shouts of joy leaving his mouth as he spread his arms and legs out in different directions like he was beginning a snow angel. "Arthur!" Alfred shouted as he continued to roll around, his grin ever present on his face. Arthur glanced up from mending the jacket he had given Alfred and then back to his work.

"Yes Alfred?" He hummed, noting when Alfred stopped rolling and looked up without taking his focus from his needle work. A small smile fell across his face as he saw Alfred was watching him, lying on his back in the soft moss with his head tilted back into the ground so he could watch Arthur with his big blue eyes.

"I like these clothes." Alfred stated simply, his child-like actions disappearing for just a moment. Arthur blinked. "Thank you."

"...You're welcome."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Summer came and left with little problem. The days were hot and long and they both took to relaxing by the basin, Alfred, missing his shirt with complaints of the growing heat and the feel of sweaty cotton on his chest. Arthur had to agree.

By this time in the summer Alfred had given up completely on wearing clothes and had gotten use to Arthur throwing things at him from across the clearing when he went without(to Arthur's disappointment, Alfred still didn't understand that wearing clothing was a social standard and a necessity). And then he had to deal with loneliness when Arthur refused to exit the cottage because Alfred refused to put on clothes. So he wore clothes again (even though it was just the trousers).

One thing Alfred noticed during the summer (besides the fact that Arthur did not like it when Alfred went without clothes) was that Arthur was very grumpy. Very, very grumpy. He would get up early and not come back until the sun had set. Yes it was a good thing he was going out because he was hunting an fetching them food, but it left Alfred all alone in their camp an when he did return he went straight to bed, only waking up for food and going back to sleep after he had finished. If Alfred happened to be awake at the same times he was he wouldn't speak to Alfred unless it was to snap at him (though he had a good reason too. Alfred ate all the food in the camp while he was gone most days). It put Alfred on edge. Was Arthur mad at him? Was he planning on leaving again? Did Arthur hate him now? Was he not sleeping well? Where was he going during the day? And what was a git?

With all the questions he had swarming around in his brain he went to the smartest person he knew, Gilbert (he wasn't home) Matthew!

His brother stared at him calmly as he finished his rant, blue tail flicking back and forth in the water like a stalking cat. "Alfred," Matthew began quietly, "Maybe Arthur is feeling a little trapped. You need to remember that Arthur is used to being surrounded by people, and right now, he's just surrounded by you." Alfred pouted and settled in the sand.

"But what do I do? I want to make him happy, but I don't want him to leave…" Matthew shrugged.

"Why not you ask Gilbert?" Alfred's eyes lit up and his grin widened.

"Hey I have an idea! Why not I ask Gilbert!" Matthew sighed and shook his head as his brother shot out from his cave.

"Well at least he remembered who I was this time…" His little seal looked up at him with its big black eyes.

"Blub blub blub?" He thumped his head on the wall of his cave.

"I'm Mathew!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He had been waiting for hours now. They had said they would bring Arthur back by sunset, but by the moon, sunrise was soon. Alfred sat anxiously on the shore, his teeth gnawing through the inside of his cheek. He heard several out of place splashes and his head whipped around to see Arthur crawling out of the ocean, his head hung low as his arms gave out and he crashed down into the sand. Alfred jumped up and ran over to his fallen friend, sand flying out behind him with every step. "Athur? Arthur! Arthur are you okay?" He flipped the man over and his nose wrinkled up. "Arthur you smell bad." Arthur giggled and patted Alfred's cheek, muttering something about a green flying rabbit. Alfred frown and tears welted up in his eyes. "Arthur?" The man mumbled something else before he curled up against Alfred's chest and fell asleep.

"Relax man," Gilbert sad from the water. Alfred looked up curiously. "He's just drunk. Just give him lots of water tomorrow and don't yell. He'll be fine." Alfred nodded though the instructions were strange and lifted the unconscious man into his arms ad carried him back to their camp.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred frowned as he watched Arthur huddle under his thin blankets, muttering "I want to die" over and over again. He looked at the small hollowed out melon full of water and decided that was not enough for Arthur. Instead he walked over and picked up the smaller man, who squawked and shrieked, cussing at Alfred and the sun for existing as he carried him over to the basin and dropped the flailing man in. He jumped in as soon as Arthur had hit the water, sheading his clothes in the cooling liquid. He smiled as Arthur scowled at him, cheeks puffed out and eyes narrowed.

"Let's play hide and go peek!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Seek. It's hide and go seek, Alfred." He nodded.

"Yea whatever, let's go play!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur sighed as he looked around the flat expanse of sand that surrounded him. He didn't know how far he was away from the island, or how far away he was from Alfred, but he could relax now. He laid down in the sand and closed his eyes, stretching his arms and fin out as far as they could reach. It was so quiet, so peaceful…

He hadn't even realized he had dozed off until a fish came barreling by. Scratch that, hundreds of fish came barreling by. He sat up bleary eyed, confused and disorientated until he saw a large net sucking in fish after fish. His eyes widened and he started up, swimming after the fish that had passed, but it was about as useful as a match underwater and the net was upon him in seconds, swallowing him into it's depths.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred frowned as he checked behind another rock. No Arthur. He growled. He had been at it for seven hours now (extreme hide and go seek) and he still hadn't found Arthur. He pouted and bit his lip in thought, feeling a little surprised when a small fish swam into him and tucked tail and ran, muttering about a net and a stupid man. His brows furrowed as he watched the fish go. A net? A stupid man? Then it dawned on him as he watched a large shadow from a boat pass over. It was a fishing boat. Fishing boat meant net, net meant catching fish. But stupid man? He looked down to the net and his heart stopped as he heard the screams of Arthur. Stupid man meant Arthur.

He swam from his rock down to the net, grabbing ahold of Arthur's hand and wincing at the scrape marks marring his pale flesh. Sobs of fear and pain let Arthur's mouth as he pulled on the net with his free hand, babbling about everything and nothing. "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred." The green eyed merman repeated over and over, clutching his hand tight as another larger fish bumbled into him. Another bump, another bruise. "Please Alfred, I'm scared." Alfred's throat closed up. Arthur? Scared? Those two words did not go together. Not now, not ever. But looking into his large green eyes Alfred knew it wasn't just fear, it was terror. If he was caught, he would be put on display. Alfred didn't know what that meant, but when Arthur had told him it would happen if they were ever caught, and it sounded bad. Very bad. And because he hadn't been home in so long he probably didn't know what else they would do to him. So terror was right in the description on how he felt. It was very right. Alfred squeezed him hand and pulled him close through the net.

"Arthur I'm going to get you out." He said surly. He looked back into Arthur's green eyes and nodded. "Stay on this side of the net, don't let go for anything." Arthur nodded, but was silent except for the odd hiccup and sob. Then Alfred let go of Arthur, and then he let go of Arthur's hand. Then he left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur watched as Alfred swam off, a sinking feeling settled deep down in his stomach that this was the end of him. He was to die as he was, but be left in a hollow shell to be poked and prodded at, called a freak and hung up as a prize. Alfred would never make it back in time. He would never be saved. He closed his eyes as he received another painful bump, this time against a passing rock. It scrapped the flesh of his hand and he watched as blood dissolved into the water. It was only a matter of time before some shark showed up and took a bite out of him. It was only a matter of time before the fishermen reeled their net back up and he was put in a tank for people to look at him in. It was only a matter of time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_It was only a matter of time_. Alfred told himself as he raced through the jungle of their home to reach their cottage. _Only a matter of time._ He burst into the clearing, not caring at the moment about the strange winged creatures that flew up into the ever blue once he came through the vines. He could care later. Later when Arthur was safe and cooking that strange food by the fire place and calling him strange things and showing him how to put on those strange things he called underwear. Later when Arthur was safe. His eyes were wild as he ransacked the cottage, only stopping when he cut his hand on the sharp thingy Arthur told him never to run with. He was going to disregard that rule (not like he didn't usually) and run with the sharp thingy right then and there. And he did. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, thinking to himself how Arthur would chase him with a large rock if he saw Alfred running through the jungle with no clothes on.

He reached the water's edge and jumped in, legs changing faster than normal, but still too slow for Alfred's liking. He was swimming as fast as he could, hand clenched around the sharp thingy as he did so. He broke through the inhabited area to where the net was and he paled. It was being reeled in. "No!" He shouted as he shot forward, the word repeating and thumping around in his skull as he hit the net. All he could see of Arthur now was a bloody hand, clamped around the net like all life depended on it. And it probably did. He started clipping away at the net, his hand clamped around Arthur's as the rope twirled away. As soon as there was enough space for Arthur to fit through, Alfred pulled him out, yanking him close and breathing in. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur." He mumbled into the shaggy blonde hair as he swam them away from the net. He could feel Arthur's fingernails digging into his back, but he didn't care. He felt Arthur suck in a deep breath and then sob into his chest, Alfred squeezed his eyes shut knowing how painful this must be. Even though he wanted to stay there and rest, his adrenalin disappearing from his veins, he knew Arthur could not stay. So he swam them home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur was quiet. He was quiet a lot now a days. But he had adoring eyes, only for Alfred. They followed him around the camp as he sat snuggled up in his blanket beside the fire. Alfred guessed he was still stressed from the fear of his near-death. He knew Arthur had nightmares about it. Hell, he had nightmares about it. But he couldn't leave Arthur alone until he was over his fear. He would cry when ever Alfred left, like it was a flashback to when he was stuck all that time alone in the net. So Alfred had Matthew go find them food, which his brother did without a single complaint (which Alfred was so grateful for). Sometimes Matthew would sit with Arthur and speak with him, and Arthur would speak back, but Arthur would never speak to him until late one night, long after the sun had set. It had been two moons since the incident and Arthur's voce was scratching. "Alfred." He whispered and Alfred blinked the sleep from his eyes, rolling over to come face to face with Arthur. He sat up, worry worming its way into his brain.

"Arthur? What is it? What's wrong?" Arthur shook his head and looked towards the ground.

"Thank you Alfred." Alfred blinked and was silent. "Thank you so much." A few tears ran down Arthur's cheeks. "I…you…" And then he fell apart, pulling Alfred into a hug and closing his eyes as Alfred returned it. Alfred closed his bright blue eyes as well, holding the smaller man and feeling relief. Finally, after so long he was letting it out. He was letting himself heal. And as they both fell asleep, Alfred knew it was going to be okay.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eventually Arthur got back into his old routine, with some added quips and snaps as if he wanted to show Alfred that he was strong again, and that he didn't need help. Alfred thought he was funny in that way, but he was glad to have Arthur back, even if he did his Alfred more often and call him strange names.

But he showed Alfred so much. He even took him to land, showing him their strange above ground caves that were not cottages and reached so high up, he showed him the magical shield that protected the holes in the strange caves and he even gave him some regular human food (though it tasted a bit strange what with it not being burned and all). It was the best gift Arthur could have ever given him, besides the jacket (which they had mended) and the clothes (which were torn beyond repair thanks to Alfred's insane stunts). This land, though dark and kind of scary was so beautiful and full of amazing things, and when they returned back to their little island and Arthur promised that they would return to land again, brining Alfred to jump and shout with joy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The world had changed much since his last venture onto land. Had it really been a century? It must have at least been two. He glanced around and had a hint of a smile on his face as he saw Alfred, his face plastered to the glass of a store window, his eyes wide in amazement. Arthur chuckled, only the boy's second journey upon civilized land yet he was still as he was the first time. Eyes wide and mouth agape as he ran wild, point at this and that and asking what this did and what that did, never ending with his questions. Arthur rolled his eyes as Alfred let out a whine when he dragged him away. "Come, come now Alfred, we have some things we need to do before you go wild and spend all the money Gilbert gave to us." Alfred pouted, but moved on quickly as Arthur dragged him through the city. Arthur couldn't help but feel proud of Alfred as he pulled him around. He was behaving like a person and even conversing with the normal humans, not asking too strange a question and staying with Arthur the whole time. He took his time to take everything in, from the smell of the city's exhaust to the refreshing scents of it after the rains. Alfred tugged on his sleeve as they made their way back to their hotel (which Alfred was extremely impressed by) and Arthur turned his attention to Alfred.

"Arthur, what is that place?" He asked pointing to a country on a large map hanging on the wall of some sort of travel thing.

"That is America, Alfred." Alfred's bright blue eyes widened and he mouthed the word in awe. Arthur smiled. "Next time we can go there if you want." Alfred nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes! I want to go to America!" Arthur's smile widened.

"Then we will go to America."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As more and more time passed, the merfolk Arthur had come to know as family and friend had moved ashore, claiming that the sea was no longer theirs, but there was no resentment in their claims, no hatred. Just a sense that it was time to move on. And time to move on it was. Arthur got another cottage by the sea in his home of England, glad to be back ashore, and happy with his new set up. As the last merfolk around, each one had gone to a different country, trusting in the governments there and revealing themselves as immortals (though it was an accident at first). Because of this each government had awarded them a special position, as permanent representative of the nation (in secret of course). The only down side was that Arthur couldn't see Alfred as much as he had before and it grew quiet lonely in his cottage by the sea. Alfred had gone to America, the country he had fallen in love with so many years ago on their first trip there, a whole ocean away from where he was. So many miles for one to travel alone, even if there were magical flying machines (that Alfred loved so much) and boats that could travel faster than they had before. It was still a lonely and long trip.

One day as Arthur worked on his garden (shut up it was a manly garden and you know it!) he heard some splashes from the ocean behind him and he turned, face becoming a bright red. "God damn it you git put some clothes on! You would think after so many centuries you would know by now!" Alfred laughed and patted Arthur on the back as he walked into the cottage and into the spare room where Arthur kept extra clothes for Alfred.

"You know old man, (old man indeed! I should slice you to ribbons you!) I have learned that by now," Alfred said walking out in clothes with a cocky grin playing across his face. Arthur's face lit up red and he just sputtered, avoiding Alfred' gaze and instead looking at his flowers. Alfred chuckled. "Hey Artie!"

"Arthur…" He hissed and Alfred chuckled, sneaking up on him and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Wanna go see a movie or somethin'? There is that new movie out that one of my guys just made that I wanted to take ya too!" Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to face him, nose to nose with the taller man.

"A-and what movie would that be?" Alfred's grin brightened.

"The Little Mermaid!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Life was the same as it always had been, granted it had moved from land to sea and back to land, but it was good, and Arthur didn't regret his choice to swim all those years ago, and Alfred didn't regret giving him the ability to swim, because he had a friend he had gone through so much with, and they still had forever to go through more with.

_fin_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN:**

**Translations:**

**Blub blub blub: Who are you?**

***I know it's like a tropical island, but come on! The number of times we see Arthur and Alfred with bunnies is unreal (at least to me) so these are tropical bunnies.**

**Wow that was a fluffy ending. I never thought I'd actually write something so fluffy. Bleh. ^^ I hope you enjoyed this little two shot here.**

**So I'm not sure how far apart the time jumps are in that chapter, but I do believe it jumps from early 1900's to late 1900's (hint, hint Little Mermaid~) and I do not know when the fishing boat is supposed to take place.**

**There may be more to add to this, in little extra chapters, I'm not sure yet, but I like how this turned out and I hope you guys did too ^^**


End file.
